Bringing in the Dead
'Bringing In The Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 17. Originally aired January 6, 2010. Title reference: Spoofs the popular hymn Bringing In the Sheaves -- This is the Original Episode -- D. U. Die Way to Die #'528' On August 4, 2000, in Akron, OH. Two drunk men go for a drive in a station wagon. While driving at 60 miles per hour, the driver starts to get carsick. He leans out the window to vomit, causing the car to swerve toward the edge of the street, and is decapitated when his head slams into a mailbox. Belly'd Up Way to Die #'146' On June 18, 2001, in Ann Arbor, MI. While practicing for an upcoming competition, a belly dancer wraps a scarf around her neck and throws the tail end of it into the air, where it catches on a moving ceiling fan and strangles her. Suck Her Punched Way to Die #'217' On October 4, 2007, in Gary, IN. A rapist lurking in the alley behind a boxing gym attacks a woman in a blue cocktail dress, not knowing that his target is actually a male boxer who cross-dresses to calm down from his workouts and gets extremely angry whenever someone calls him a "lady." The boxer defends himself by punching the rapist with a powerful right cross to his temple. The would-be rapist's brain compresses and bleeds out inside his skull, causing him to pass out and die due to blood loss and severe brain damage. Jack 'n Croaked Way to Die #'177' On October 10, 1911, in Lynchburg, TN. Whiskey distiller Jack Daniel samples the taste of his family brew and keeps asking his workers to perfect it. He gets drunk in the process, but finally makes the perfect batch. He decides to update his family recipe, which is stored in a safe, but is so drunk that he cannot remember the combination. In a drunken rage, he kicks the safe, and damages his big toe. The cut soon becomes infected, and he dies of sepsis two weeks later. Alt names - The Jack Daniel Story Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Dead Heat Way to Die #'657' On February 25, 1998, in Syracuse, NY. A woman is cooking for her new boyfriend and forces him to smell some exotic, imported spices, not knowing that he has asthma. The asthmatic's inhaler soon runs out of medicine, and he dies of a massive asthma attack. Alt names - Asthmatic Spices Poi Vey Way to Die #'96' On May 18, 1989, in Honolulu, HI. An Orthodox Jew who is obsessed with a hula dancer decides to stalk her, but his attempts to woo her by leaving poi kreplach on her doorstep, serenading her on a ukulele, and taking up surfing are all in vain. After one last attempt to romance her fails, he drowns his sorrows in mai-tais. In an inebriated state, he takes part in a torch ceremony, where he catches on fire and burns to death. ReTired Way to Die #'412' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On April 27, 2001, in Scottsdale, Arizona, an elderly man named Arthur goes through his daily ritual of getting into his classic Chevrolet/Chevy car and reminiscing about his life while sitting in the driver's seat, but one day, he dies. At the same time, a gangster named Shuggy robs a gas station, after knocking out an unnamed store clerk with a single high punch in order to find something to steal. The old man's car's emergency brakes slip, and it starts rolling down a hill while the gangster is crossing the street, running him over, breaking both of his leg bones and neck bones, killing him. Note: This is the second death to be given this name. Alt names - Old Man ReTired Cleane-Dead Solution Way to Die #308 On July 7, 1998, in Cherry Hill, NJ. Mary is in an abusive relationship with her husband Carl. She is taking dishes out of the dishwasher when Carl starts screaming at her to do more. She begins to mop the floor. When Carl comes back in drunk, he berates her again. Mary tells Carl that she wants a divorce. Carl charges towards her, slips on the wet floor, and falls onto a knife that was facing up in the dishwasher. The knife pierces his heart, killing him. (This death is absent from the US version and can be viewed here) Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Repeated Segment Word Category:Segment Word Confusion